Flirting with Disaster
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Jamie she's the enemy. And you let your guard down and it could have cost you – everything. Post ep 2.09 'Moonlighting'  contains some spoilers  Missing scene Jamie/Danny


**Title: Flirting with Disaster**

**Summary:** Jamie she's the enemy. And you let your guard down and it could have cost you – everything. Post ep 2.09 'Moonlighting' (contains some spoilers) Missing scene Jamie/Danny

**Disclaimer: ** Um you know by now write? Lol

**A/N:** Okay yah for our boy Jamie undercover and you know Alice had to come out of hiding to write for this one…I do feel a bit rusty for this but it was fun to write and I hope you like it all as much as I did.

_"Words in italics and double quotes – directly from the eppy."_

* * *

><p><em>"Back up in the area, but when you're in that shop you're on your own so be careful."<em>

It sounded so simple. Plant the drive, get the list and he'd be home free, the computer would do the rest. Track their activity and find the item they would need to put a crack into the Sanfino/Cappezari armor. It was a boiler room operation, he'd be going in as stock seller, or at least try to. Working under the direction of Johnny Tesla, a man highly connected in the Sanfino crime organization. A man he was told not to underestimate but a few days later would learn the folly of not following very closely that advice.

The first day wasn't going well, his first few sells were absolutely horrible; thankfully the last one took and his job and ass were saved for the time being. That is until he left for the day and _she _showed up. There was no denying that when he had first met her, her spark instantly captivated him; something about her just called to him. But now seeing her again as she pulls up in the revved up super car, made his stomach do flip flops against his own will. _Be polite but be quick, _Jamie's mind commands him. But it was hard…there was just something about her.

_"Bianca."_

_"You're guying me a drink. Get in."_

As much as he wanted to say no, he didn't offer her the refusal and he found himself offering her a big smile and agreeing in haste. They went to Skyrockets, she started to press about his lovelife, he started to drink and then they kissed. Things then got heated when her ex showed up, obviously following her and gave them both a small warning. And the whole scenario progressed from bad to worse; continuing into the next day when he nearly blew his cover.

_"You're right Jimmy…you didn't think!" _Came the words of the man who had gotten him his ticket inside.

"Damn it!" Jamie's fist slams down on the bar countertop, drawing a few inquiring glances in his direction. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _He curses himself as he takes another swig and then ends up placing the empty beer bottle down on the well worn countertop and muttering an angry grunt, his mind so distracted he didn't see his brother come into the bar and sidle up beside him.

Danny knew this is where Jamie would be. After hearing swirling rumors about Jamie Reagan coming into the precinct looking like he had just lost a title match in the boxing ring his mind started racing and he had to know for himself what happened to him on his case. It was bad enough that each night when his phone would ring at odd hours that his mind would instantly jump to the wrong conclusion and the call that he and Jackie would be taking would be his brother's own crime scene. So hearing 'talk' amongst some of the guys angered him more than it worried him. How dare Jamie play with his life like that and act like it was no big deal that he had tasted the mob's wrath first hand.

But his little brother had properly eluded him until the night of their family dinner when he merely brushed off the family concern about the horrible way he looked as if it was nothing. He only told their father it was a minor altercation involving his boss and him being suspicous about the chip but that was it; he had told a 'bit more' to his undercover superior. But Jamie's poker face wasn't anything worth bragging about and that night at family dinner, Danny knew his brother was holding stuff back. But what?

Now that his case was over he had to seek out his brother to know the truth before Jamie inwardly destructed.

"How many you had?" Danny asks with a heavy frown as he sits down beside Jamie; his heart instantly going out to his youngest sibling. But instead of getting an answer from his brother, he gets a huff before Jamie tosses a few bucks down onto the countertop and then storms out of the familiar establishment.

"Nice try," Danny sighs as he just shakes his head and hurries after Jamie, catching up with him outside and pulling him back toward him.

"Danny, I'm not in the mood," Jamie slightly hisses as he jerks his arm free. "I mean it…just leave me…alone."

"Can't do that. Last time you were alone you took on Sugar Ray," Danny refers to the famous boxer as he nods to the ugly outward marks on Jamie's face from the beating he took from Tesla the day before; black eye, busted lip and bruising around his eyes and nose. "Wanna tell me what really happened?"

"I already told dad everything and I have nothing more to say. Nothing else happened."

"Not what I heard."

"What the hell did you hear?" Jaime counters in anger.

"Two guys saying yesterday that Jamie Reagan is in way over his head and is sinking fast and deserved his ass kicking."

"Who talked?" Jamie queries in haste.

"Does it matter?" Danny asks in frustration.

"It was Atwater right? Ever since that night at the first bar when Noble made him…"

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Danny retorts. "Not exactly like you can just grow a beard to hide all that. So yeah guys are gonna talk. Now what the hell happened? You said it was gonna be a routine cover. Selling stocks…getting the list…I mean how damn hard can it be?"

"It wasn't just the job. It was...something else."

"What was it?" Danny asks leaning in closer. "You told us it was a scuffle because of the job but never said why this guy had any real reason to turn on you that fast. You said you didn't act that suspicious and that his agression was fuled by something else. You told your supervisor at the crime squad? You can certainly tell me. Now what the hell happened?"

"If you already know why are you asking?" Jamie tries to defend himself. "I guess I just didn't act as subtle as I would have wanted."

"I have seen you be subtle and I know you can be; you take this job as seriuosly as we do. It was something else. What did you do to piss this guy off? Steal from him?"

"No."

"What then?" Danny presses.

"It was…you know I don't answer to you!" Jamie fairly shouts as he pushes past Danny and heads for the subway station. "I can handle this on my own."

"You told dad a load of BS. I want the truth," Danny calls after him.

"Forget it."

"Damn the Reagan stubbornness," Danny huffs as he hurries after Jamie and then pulls him back once more. "What happened to you?" Danny asks with a softer frown. "You better level with me before our name becomes the laughing stock of the twelfth."

Danny's words stung but they were meant to. The one thing he knows his brother holds in such high regard is the name he's worked so hard to build up and keep at the top of achievement pile. Now if there was unjustified gossip swirling around and Danny only had half the facts, how could he defend that name? How could he defend his brother if he didn't know the truth?

"Bianca showed up."

"Where at work?"

"Yeah two days ago. She asked me to go for a drink and…and I went."

"Wait Noble's sister? Jamie, tell me you…oh damn seriously?"

"Look nothing happened okay? Well we kissed but…"

"Kissed? Damn it. Did you keep it in your pants after that?"

"Whatever."

"Answer me."

"Yeah I did okay? We never went further because her jealous ex-boyfriend shows up at Skyrockets and keys her car and oh yeah the guy? He just happens to be my temporary boss."

"Tesla?" Danny asks in shock. "Johnny Tesla?"

"Yes. Damn it Jamie."

"Then he told Noble and Noble freaked. Trust me Noble's freak out was an eye opener. But when she called the next day I told her it was over."

_"Sorry Bianca but this isn't a good time for me…it just won't work," _Jamie's mind recalls his conversation with Bianca with Noble listening in. Noble had somewhat softened after that but his warning message was still the same, he was treading on thin ice.

"Was that before or after the ass kicking?"

"Before…" Jamie groans. "Danny…"

"So let me understand this, the guy you are there trying to get dirt on in a _subtle_ way now has you as a target, kicks your ass all because you want to diddle his ex."

"Look I told her it was over and I did what I went in there to do. I got the list. Look he was obviously pissed because of Bianca."

"Obviously. Damn it," Danny curses as he looks away.

"She showed up again and I told her...danny I told her it was over."

_"Bianca…this can't work…goodbye," _Jamie's mind once again thinks back to his looking Bianca right in the eyes, their foreheads touching for a few seconds and his words spoken with almost more regret than solid meaning. Was he sad it was over? Had she gotten to him that fast? That in itself was dangerous.

"Well you are damn lucky you had time to swallow that chip because if not it could have been over. If they found that chip they would have had just cause to kill you right there! Do you get that?"

"Yeah I get it. You don't have to say it. I get it okay!" Jamie half shouts in anger as he turns his back to his brother before his shoulders slump and he just shakes his head in frusration.

"Look I get that your hurting but you standing her looking all pathetic isn't going to work this time Jamie. You nearly crossed that line." Danny's hand rubs his face as he shakes his head and looks at his brother in frustration and sympathy.

"I know."

"Boy kid you sure know how to pick em."

"This wasn't…"

"No…don't you dare say it's not your fault. As soon as she asked you coulda said you were seeing someone and been done with it. You could have! So why didn't you? That little dry spell since Sydney left finally getting to you? Boys down south need a little action."

"That's none of your damn business!" Jamie growls as he turns back to Danny in heated anger.

"This is her game don't you see it? Her brother brings home a new stooge and they probably have a standing bet to see how long she can leave another broken heart in the dust before they end up like a jealous head case like what's his face. You're flirting with disaster here."

"I screwed up."

"Yeah you did. Jamie she's the enemy. And you let your guard down and it could have cost you – everything. Do you get that? Your life will be over! This is the mob…as soon as they find out you've been playing them, they'll do a lot worse than mess up that pretty face of yours. They won't think twice. Do you get that?"

"YES I GET IT! OKAY? I GET IT!" Jaime shouts before he turns and heads away from his brother, not caring where he was going but just needing some space. He walks about a block before he slows his heated pace and then turns to see Danny a few paces behind him. "Still here?"

"Where the hell else would I be when my kid brother is half drunk and in need of a confession."

"Danny…"

"Talk to me kid…what got you?"

Jamie stops walking and then looks at Danny with a small frown, before shaking his head and then turning to the nearest building and leaning against it, wanting the buzzing from the two beers in his head to stop. "As soon as I met her there was something. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her but it didn't matter because I hadn't seen here again. But when she showed up something happened...I wanted to say no…I did...I kinda tried but um...but her persistence was…"

"A turn on?" Danny arches his brows as he takes a space beside his brother and rests his head back on the cold stone wall, both of them staring ahead until Danny glances to his right at Jamie and frowns. He didn't have to be looking at him straight on to know there was remorse flashing in his blue-grey eyes.

"A turn on," Jamie whispers in defeat. "Part of her reminds me of Sydney…maybe it's her similar features…maybe her forthrightness…maybe…I don't know."

"And when she came on to you, you saw Sydney and said yes without thinking," Danny surmises getting a nod from his brother.

"But as soon as Noble snapped in front of me and all those guys in that room and yes the ass kicking it um…it was a wakeup call," Jamie rattles out his confession. "Okay I admit I wanted her…sexually…I mean who wouldn't be turned on by that. But she…"

"She what Jamie?"

"Nothin'."

"You're already on deadly ground going up against Sanfino and Cappezari you know that right?"

"I do and I know that to get involved with Bianca in any way would be…"

"Certain suicide," Danny completes his brother's sentence. "She's a hard luck case and not worth it. She's the mob," Danny tries to reason.

"Who wouldn't hesitate to turn me over to them if she found out I was setting up her brother for hard time. I know," Jamie sighs as he finally feels his adrenaline starting to wear off, his heart rate slow and his body temperature decrease; slight shivers starting to take over. "I told her it was over."

"And did she buy it?"

"Well before that she showed up saying she didn't take no for an answer so…I don't know."

"Jamie…"

"Danny I swear I don't know but I told her it was over and I said goodbye. I said it like I meant it, I swear to you," Jamie insists as he finally turns to his brother, his warm blue eyes holding a pleading expression. "And it was.."

Danny studies Jamie's face and frowns; he couldn't stay mad at him no matter how hard he tried. "What? You said goodbye and it was…"

"It was hard. I never got to say goodbye to Sydney and I miss Sydney…there I said it okay? I didn't count on Bianca...that's all."

"Asking someone to spend the rest of your life with you takes a bit before it goes away for good," Danny sighs as he shoves his hands in his pocket. "But I'd rather you forget about her and survive this than get swept up in emotion and end up sharing a bunk with Joe," he smirks, making Jamie's face finally crack a small smile. "She's not worth it."

"I wish I had said something right the first time," Jamie groans. "But she…"

"Yeah mob women they um…well they aren't taught to be second fiddle to outsiders and act the way they do for a reason – because they can. She's untouchable and knows it. She's used to getting what she wants and you turning her down just ups her desire to prolong the game the chase, the hunt until she gets what she wants - your head and then moves on. You…you are the other side of the law and know it. Helping someone in distress is what we do, but trust me, her next call for help could be your last one and I'll be damned if I let her get away with something like that."

"I know…Danny I know and I swear to you now…"

"No…swear to yourself," Danny tells him firmly as he notices his brother's frame offer up a small shiver. "You tell yourself right now that Sydney is gone and Bianca means death. Becuase if you flirt with disaster again little brother it could be game over - for you."

Jamie looks at Danny and nods before giving him a small smile. "I will."

"Come on, you're freezing," Danny notes as he wraps his arm around Jamie's shoulders and slowly leads him back to his waiting car, they'd pick up Jamie's in the morning.

"I don't think I ever want to work undercover again," Jamie groans as he just shakes his head, his body relishing in the comforting proactive feel of his brother's arm.

"Well how about next time you stick to bustin' old ladies down at the bingo hall."

"Thanks a lot," Jamie playfully groans as they reach Danny's car. Without even putting up much of a verbal fuss of a physical fight, Jamie gets into the front seat of his brother's car and rests his pounding head on the cool glass and closes his weary eyes. "And if she comes back…Bianca? You know for sympathy and all? Saying it was her fault and all that?" Jamie asks softly, not looking over at Danny.

"You just gotta stick to your word. She'll get the picture and tire of the game – hopefully. But you just can't give in. She's the enemy."

"I know," Jamie nods with an anguished sigh before muttering an angry curse under his breath. "And if she doesn't take no for an answer?"

"Well she's not the only one with family," Danny offers in a small mocking tone, trying to imitate Marlon Brando from the Godfather movie.

"Right," Jamie sighs under his breath, his countenance still fallen and his mood still down.

Danny looks over at Jamie before his hand rests on his forearm and gives it a squeeze, forcing his brother's eyes to open and look at him in wonder. "But you kept the chip…you did good."

"Thanks," Jamie replies with a small smile. "Just no more ex-lax jokes okay," he groans as Danny starts up the car to give his brother some heat.

"Trust me I think you've had your fill," Danny winks and Jamie just rolls his eyes but smiles.

"I can't laugh yet…you know that."

"Well I guess all those pain in the ass jokes will hafta wait then."

"Come on Danny," Jamie playfully groans, garnering an unsympathetic snicker from his brother.

As Danny pulls away from the curb Jamie's mind starts to relax; he did need to get that off his chest, but not to his father. His father was still his boss and this wasn't a personal relationship issue; it was business, it was professional. But to Danny he felt he could unload and still maintain that professional posture around him the following day, and so that personal emotional burden was somewhat lifted.

And he was thankful for Danny's shoulder to lean on because he knows as the case gets more tense and the deeper he goes, he'll need his brother's support to remain on solid ground. Because things were only going to get a whole lot worse before they got better; the storm had just started to rage between Jamie and the mob.

"Danny where are we going?" Jamie asks as they bypass the turn to his street and keep going.

"Home."

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you all liked this and please do review before you go and thanks so much in advance. You know how much it encourages us to keep writing for you all.

**PS:** remember if you want to discuss this eppy and any other in the season or anything about the show, join me in my Bluebloods season 2 forum to chat with other awesome fans!


End file.
